ATHENA Y AHORA QUE HARAS!
by MABY-CHAN
Summary: CAPITULO 5 y 6 UP!...Athena se ve en peligro por culpa de un desconocido, quien será? ... cual será el plan de este sujeto... acaso será matar a Athena... porfavor dejen reviews....... nnU
1. Default Chapter

Athena ... ahora que haras  
  
capitulo 1  
  
Problemas en Aries  
  
un chico sale de las sombras para llegar a la primera casa del santuario.  
  
Se dispone a entrar en la casa mientras reclama...  
  
-Ahora si Saori... chiquilla mal educada sabras lo que te espera... chiquilla mal educada!!  
  
jajajaja....  
  
se decia asi mismo mientras muy sutilmente cuando el chico entra en la casa de aries, cuyo   
  
guardian es Mu quien se esncuentra profundamente dormido y vulnerable ya que el pobre caba-  
  
llero de Aries no sabia habia pasado un terrible día, teniendo que ver a hombres desangrados  
  
y a medio morir ademas de arreglar sus armaduras... por eso ahora dormia como roca.  
  
-bien, mientras que ARIES NO MU se encuentra...  
  
-alto (decia el Santo dorado mientras se levantaba y al mismo tiempo volvia a dormir)  
  
el chico voltea ante la advertencia... pero para su sopresa se da cuenta de que Mu sigue   
  
dormido.  
  
-No mamá, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela!!!...zzzzzzzzzz... (decia el caballero de aries mie-  
  
mientras dormia)  
  
-uf! nnU... pero ese Mu es un peresozo, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que estoy en su   
  
casa y de las intensiones con las que vengo jijijiji, bueno, mejor continuo con... que...   
  
que estaba haciendo ehhh!! (el chico voltea para de que hacia pero se da un tremendo  
  
golpe con las herramientas celestiales de Mu, quienes habian sufrido tremendo daño al  
  
chocar con la cabeza del chico)... pero que demo....?  
  
Así ya recorde...la armadura...al fin...  
  
Depronto ve la armadura del santo de aries que se encontraba a varios metros de ahi, en un  
  
pedestal, ya que a Mu le habia costado pulirla ese dia... asi el chico toma la armadura del   
  
carnero metiendola en un saco que decia:  
  
"Esta armadura pertenece a Mu el caballero de Aries, pero por asares del destino llego a mis  
  
manos así que es mía... eso no quiere decir que porque la tengo la haya robado...nnU  
  
En el borde de la gigantesca bolsa, bordado estaba en letras de oro una Z que el chico   
  
trataba de esconder...  
  
Así huye hasta la siguiente casa donde sus leales "amigos ya lo esperaban para tomar la   
  
armadura y llevarla al recinto ademas de discutir su plan para hacer sufrir a la   
  
"gran diosa de la sabiduria"...  
  
-señor ya tenemos todo el santuario cubierto para cuando usted lo disponga podremos ayudarle   
  
a robar las armaduras como estaba estipulado en el plan...  
  
-Bien, bien entonces seguire con las otras casas y luego... luego tomaremos este santuario...  
  
jajajajajaja...  
  
-Si señor...  
  
Los demás se marchan dejando al chico apunto de subir escaleras arriba rumbo a Tauro.  
  
Cuando depronto de la nada aparece kiki quien dormido se habia teletransportado hacia las   
  
afueras de la casa de Aries (no pregunten como) además de que no era la primera vez que le   
  
pasaba, de hecho le sucedia muy seguido desde que Mu le dijo que:  
  
"Teletransportarse era muy sencillo ya que hasta su abuelita podría hacerlo hasta dormida"  
  
Lo que mu intentaba hacer era darle un sabio consejo a su estudiante, el de "sigue practicando"  
  
porque no era posible que cada vez que se teletransportaba rompiera algo o lo hacia, pero aparecia  
  
en lugares a los cuales no quería ir.  
  
Asi el chico con las palabras de Mu en la mente decidio hacerlo, aunque inconcientemente pero  
  
lo hacia. El chico sorprendido por esto regresa al chico peli rojo a su cama pero al hacerlo  
  
notó que Mu no se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.  
  
Pero ya una vez en la huida del templo de aries, kiki despierta y...  
  
-aaaahhhh!!!, que bien he dormido, pero antes de seguir durmiendo (como buen hogazan) he   
  
decidido ir a la cocina por un refrigerio, mmmmm... sip...  
  
(se decia kiki mientras bajaba a la cocina)  
  
Mientras caminaba en rumbo a la cocina en la obscuridad se topa con algo o mejor dicho con   
  
algo o mejor dicho con alguien que no le deja continuar... el chico al ver al pelirojo apre-  
  
diz del carnero, en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa que hace que kiki se le ponga la piel de   
  
gallina.  
  
-Quien, quien eres tú? (pregunta un aterrado pero confundido kiki)  
  
-Bien, me alegra que preguntes ya que tu maestro Mu y tu son los primeros en sufrir las  
  
consecuencias de mi plan...jajajajaja.... y si preguntas por mi y quien soy, pues bien te   
  
diré...  
  
Mi nombre es.....(haciendo gran renombre)  
  
kiki quien se encontraba confundido empezó a ignorarlo desde que empezó a hablar y antes de   
  
que pudiera decir el chico de cabellos platinados su nombre el pelirojo dice...  
  
-Ay!!! pero como hablas... (poniendo una mano en la cabeza en señal de no haber entendido  
  
nada de lo que dijo), por cierto de que hablas (decia este mientras el chico se elogiaba   
  
el mismo)... Que...que consecuencias?...  
  
-Es... (el chico no reacciona ante el comentario de kiki), que... uuU...  
  
pero, porque te estoy dando explicaciones, no...ni siquiera debería de hablar contigo ya que  
  
tu eres una BASURA!!!!!  
  
-No entendi!!! (digno amigo de Seiya)  
  
Sin mas opción el chico toma a kiki de la ropa y lo carga tapandole la boca, mala idea por su   
  
parte ya que kiki trataba de morderlo para que lo soltará e ir a avisarle a su querido maes-  
  
tro Mu, asi el chico decidió que era mejor que no tenía mas opción que desmayarlo para que no  
  
fuese a informar a su maestro de lo que sucedido, dormido lo puso a un lado de las escali-  
  
natas del santuario pero el chico se cayó al percatarse de que kiki tenía abrazado su pierna   
  
como si fuese su almohada.  
  
-Sueltame!!!!...sueltame!!!... (exclamaba el chico ante tal predicamento)  
  
el chico trataba de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, incluso al mismo kiki, mientras   
  
kiki seguia acurrucandose mas...; pero no fué sino hasta que el irácundo chico se desespero  
  
y empezó a sacudir su pierna para quitarse al pelirojo niño...este a su vez quien seguia   
  
dormido lo solto y salió rodando escaleras abajo rumbo a la casa de aries; el chico al pen-  
  
sar que talvez despertaría hecho un vistazo pero el pelirojo no desperto...(y sigo diciendo  
  
digno amigo de Seiya acaso serán parientes)  
  
El chico sigue camino arriba hacia la casa de Tauro para seguir con su tan maltrecho plan  
  
encontra de Athena...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado ya que es el primer fic que escribo....  
  
Quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga Varda Elentari quien me animo a escribirlo y tambien  
  
espero que me dejen reviews ya que quiero saber su opinion al respecto...oki!  
  
...y asi poder subir el proximo capitulo dentro de poco....  
  
hasta la proxima ....  
  
Maby-chan 


	2. Pegajoso Predicamento en Tauro

Primero que nada quiro agradecer los reviews que me mandaron a Ale-chan y a Varda gracias  
  
por sus comentarios espero que les siga gustando ya que es lo que me motiva a escribir y que  
  
despues pueda llegar a hacer fics mas interesantes...  
  
espero les guste...nn  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Pegajoso predicamento en Tauro  
  
Bien ya una vez afura de Aries, ademas de ver a kiki rodando hacia abajo, subió el resto de   
  
las escaleras para llegar a Tauro; el chico aunque un poco desconcertado por lo que habia pa-  
  
sado anteriormente se decia así mismo...  
  
-La noche es joven, así que hay que sacarle provecho...siiiiiiiii!!!!  
  
Pero al entrar al templo de Tauro notó que las luces no estaban completamente apagadas, de-  
  
pronto al querer escabullirse por ahí...(gritarón)  
  
-Hey!  
  
-Ehh! (el chico voltea ante la sorpres y lo primero que le vino a la mente fué)... demonios  
  
ya me cacharón! (se voltea completamente y al no ver a nadie se desconcierta...   
  
-Yeah!, Yeah!, Yeah!, I don´t want to close my eyes....  
  
-oO  
  
El chico queda estupefacto al escuchar tal atrocidad, tanto que ni le daría el grammy, pero  
  
en fin...  
  
Aldebaran aun estaba despierto, tomaba un baño y lo peor cantando...  
  
Aun no podía creer que Alde no estubiera dormido ya que por lo regular el no salia a fiestas   
  
o nada por el estilo, así que penso que talvez despues de su baño iría directamente a la cama  
  
así que mejor se escondió para no ser visto cuando Alde saliera del baño.  
  
A los 5 minutos ya estaba un Aldebarán dispuesto a vivir la noche...  
  
El chico no daba credito a sus ojos ya que vió un Aldebaran que en su vida había visto...  
  
(oO) bien arreglado, peinadito y hasta perfumado, claro el solo obsrvaba desde abajo de la   
  
cama donde según el, era el mejor lugar para observar todo; además de que se sentía seguro   
  
de que no lo descubrirían ahí.  
  
Alde ya estaba listo solo esperaría a que su gran amigo ("segun él") llegará para empezar su   
  
fiesta privada (ya que los demás no lo invitaban, el haría una por primera vez y no los in-  
  
vitaría), se sentó en la cama solo a esperar mientras organizaba los discos que utilizaría  
  
esa noche. Lo que el no sabía era que abajo de su cama se encontraba un chico, al que ahora   
  
le hacia falta aire por la presión que ejercia la cama contra él.  
  
-jejejejeje... (reia Alde ) ahora van a ver esos disque amigos mios (pensando sobre todo en  
  
Milo), daré una fiesta privada, y es tan privada que solo vendrá mi amigo... eh! (trizte)  
  
solo uno... --U ... snif..snif...oO...eso no es malo?... solo uno?...mmmm... nah!  
  
A su vez otro caballero dorado entraba a la casa de Tauro por la puerta trasera...  
  
-Aldebaran... Alde, Alde... estás ahí (gritaba el caballero)  
  
-Sí aquí estoy Doko!... ya voy.  
  
El chico no podía creer lo que escuchaba... Doko!; porque él y no Mu que parecían muy buenos   
  
amigos... talvez era porque Doko sabía como animar fiestas, sí debería ser por eso!.  
  
El chico salió de su escondite para revisar si en la habitación de Alde se encontraba la   
  
armadura, pero no había señales de ella por ningun lado mientras Doko y Alde se divertian.  
  
Alde cantaba en su karaoke ya que por eso estaba practicando en la ducha, antes de que Doko   
  
llegará.  
  
-I be watching, I be waiting in the shadows, all my life...  
  
-(Doko ignorando vilmente saca una botella de vino y la toma tan rápido que ni se notaba que   
  
alguna vez estuvo llena)...gluuuuuuu...gluuuu...gluuuu...  
  
Aldebaran para en seco de cantar y le pregunta a Doko quien no lo escuchaba ya que solo bus-  
  
caba un lugar para embriagarse, despues de asaltar la casa de Camus quién parecía no encon-  
  
trarse en su casa.  
  
-Doko! de donde sacaste eso?  
  
-Pues, de donde más de la casa de Camus; quieres, hic...hay más de donde vino está mirá...  
  
hic..hic...  
  
Alde no se había dado cuenta de que Doko había traido con el una caja y en ella traía unos   
  
vinos que robo de la casa de Camus.  
  
-Sale, que es poquito! verdad? nn  
  
-jijijiji... nn (Doko solo rie)  
  
Al poco rato, el chico ya se encontraba desesperado de estar escuchando musica absurda y de   
  
estar esperandoa que "la fiesta privada de Aldebaran " acabará...  
  
-Que absurdo (gruñia el chico), esto merece medidas drasticas...  
  
Pero cuando se disponia a hacer algo, al momento de abrir la puerta ve como Doko jala de las  
  
piernas a un Aldebaran completamente borracho quien decia:  
  
-Sabes Doko...Tú...tú eres mi mejor amigo.  
  
-(Doko quien aun estaba sobrió...) Alde, ya lo sé; eso mismo llevas diciendo toda la noche.  
  
-Doko!...(cantando) Te quiero yo, y tu a mi...  
  
-Alde, me das miedo con esa canción   
  
-oO enserio!, bueno entonces cantaré otra...  
  
-No, mejor vamos a que te des un baño así se te pasrá la resaca.  
  
-Doko!  
  
-S  
  
-Eres mi mejor amigo, verdad que siiiiii!  
  
-oO... que ese no era Mu...  
  
-No desde que supe que se fue con Saga, es un traidor... snif...  
  
-oO...traidor?  
  
-siiiii....snif...Mu...snif...me abandona...(empieza a patalear)  
  
Mientras Doko batallaba para llevar a Alde a la ducha, el chico sale del cuarto de Alde rumbo   
  
a la sala para buscar la armadura; claro sin exito alguno!  
  
-demonios (repetia el chico una y otra vez) Donde estará?  
  
Doko quien ya habia metido a Alde a la tina lo dejo ahí y salió de la casa de Tauro para   
  
seguir con su borachera de ese día.  
  
-Yo mejor me voy para seguir la fiesta, pero antes (volteando a ver la caja que ya estaba   
  
vacia) paso por la casa de Camus y tomaré prestados otros vinos jejejeje...(Doko se va)  
  
El chico se oculto detrás del sillón cuándo Doko salió del baño;Aldebaran quien aun se sentia  
  
un poco mareado por el alcohol fue a su habitación a dormir un poco...El chico salió de su  
  
escondite revisando el baño, la sala, la estancia, lo unico que faltaba revisar "la cocina"  
  
-"LA COCINA" pero que demonios, bueno ya que...  
  
El chico entro a la cocina y empezo a revisar cada parte de ella...y hasta que la encontro  
  
llena y cubierta de chocolate, ya que ese dia Aldebaran estuvo jugando o mejor dicho apostando  
  
con Saga y Kannon a ver cuantos chocolates podría comerse.  
  
-oO pero que demonios. Ya que no importa!  
  
Pero al momento de tomar la armadura del Santo de Tauro este resvala y cae sobre una montaña   
  
de trastes apilados que arman un tremendo escandalo despertando al Santo de Tauro, rapidamente   
  
tomó la armadura y la metió en el saco para poder cargarla y llevarla afuera donde seguramente   
  
sus "amigos" estarían esperando...pero para su sorpresa al salir de la cocina Aldebaran ya lo   
  
estaba esperando.  
  
-Quien anda ahí (decia Alde al mismo tiempo que se ponia la camisa)  
  
-Na..na..nadie es solo un sueño (decia este mientras agitaba sus brazos para simular el sueño)  
  
-Así...bueno entonces vuelvo a la cama...ahhh ("bostezo" se da la vuelta y reacciona) oye  
  
eso no es cierto puede que este algo borracho pero no tonto... ya verás te mataré.  
  
Pero el chico no tubo tiempo de escuchar eso y salió corriendo hasta llegar al acantilado de  
  
donde ya no pudo escapar dejando al chico acorralado por Alde quien se preparaba para enbes-  
  
tirlo y el chico penso entonces que sería una buena idea asi que provoco mas a Alde para ha-  
  
cerlo y cuando lo hizo, el chico se hizo a un lado y Aldebara cayo por el acantilado directo   
  
al agua.  
  
-Acaso no soy genial...tardaré en subir hasta el santuario ademas de recobrar la conciencia.  
  
- (aldebaran se encontraba en shock)  
  
El chico subió las escaleras y salió triunfante con la armadura, donde sus "amigos" ya lo estaban   
  
esperando para recibir la armadura; estos se la llevarón y dejarón al chico continuar su-  
  
biendo escaleras para llegar al templo de Athena...  
  
-Pronto Athena muy pronto nos veremos...jajajajaja 


	3. Problemas al Doble

Capitulo 3  
  
Problemas al doble  
  
Cuando dejamos a nuestro chico se disponia a subir para llegar al templo de Geminis, cuyos   
  
guardianes son Saga y Kannon.  
  
-Ya llege, uf! por Zeus que nunca pensarón en poner un elevador aquí, esto es agotador y   
  
apenas estoy en la tercera casa del santuario.  
  
Ya se encontraba en la puerta del templo de Geminis cuando desde adentro se escuchan unos   
  
gritos que a cualquiera pondrían a temblar ...  
  
-Ya sueltame Saga, sueltame o si no...  
  
-Si no que copia barata.... eh!  
  
-Pues me desharé de tu colección limitada de los caballeros de oro de Athena a escala.  
  
-noooooooo... no toques eso, aleja tus sucias manos de ellos...no ves que son... mi tesoro...  
  
snif...me costo tanto trabajo encontrarlos en el mercado y sobre todo en perfectas condiciones  
  
-jajajajaja.... ya verás le cortaré la cabeza a... a... Mu si jajajaja  
  
-Así, pues entonces yo tomaré estos jajajaja (risa malvada)  
  
-noooooooooooo... no toques mis marinas que no vez que hasta están autografiadas por los mis-  
  
misimos caballeros de Poseidon...snif...Saga no los lastimes...  
  
Saga y Kannon tenían una pelea como de costubre antes de irse a dormir, sin saber que algo pa-  
  
saría en el templo; el chico entro al templo y como las voces de Saga y Kanon se escuchaban   
  
en el dormitorio decidió buscar en el resto de la casa de los gemelos pero sin exito ya que  
  
Saga el mayor de los gemelos y caballero del templo de Geminis guardaba celosamente su arma-  
  
dura por pura protección (además de su hermanito Kannon) en "su lugar secreto".  
  
-Donde demonios escondería este tonto su armadura, donde? (decía mientras rascaba su cabeza)  
  
ya busque hasta en la cocina y nada...mmm...aunque aun no busco en su armario, el lugar mas   
  
obvio para guardar las cosas...  
  
Saga y Kannon aun estaban peleando por que no les fuese a pasar nada a sus colecciones de  
  
caballeros además de saber cuál era la mejor, y en uno de esos arranques de locura Saga de-  
  
sesperó tanto a Kannon que...  
  
-damelos Kannon, no; no quiero los llevaré afuera para ver si pueden resistir una caida libre   
  
hacia el mar, que te parece Saga harás de salvavidas jejejeje.  
  
-Nooooooooooo.... Kannon   
  
Ambos salen corriendo claro Saga atrás del malvado Kannon y así dejan el Templo vacío...  
  
-Al fin esos chiflados se fueron, uf así puedo revisar el lugar sin ningun problema espero  
  
que se tarden en hacer lo que allan ido a hacer.  
  
despues de tanto buscar en las gavetas por alguna pista, o abajo de la cama no encontro nada  
  
hasta que revisó el armario donde segun el chico podría estar la armadura.  
  
-sí al fin despues de buscar (abre la puerta del armario) y finalmente aquí... No está...  
  
que decepción...  
  
El chico siente que su plan se le venia encima por no haber encontrado la armaura ya que si  
  
la dejaba podría ser una posibilidad de que Athena pudiera defenderse, así que tomo aire y se   
  
dejó caer para sentarse, se recargo contra la pared del armario y cayo hacia atrás al abrirse...  
  
-Un compartimiento secreto?; pero claro porque no lo pensé antes,uy! pero que pasado de moda   
  
está este tipo mira que tener esto como si fuera Batman, uy! que mal  
  
El chico toma la armadura y la mete en otro saco para poder llevarsela justo en eso entran Saga   
  
y kannon discutiendo como siempre pero ya cada quién traía sus colecciones completas...  
  
-uf! Kannon que bueno que pudimos arreglar esto antes de que le pasará algo terrible a estas   
  
colecciones que nos costarón una fortuna.  
  
-ññ sí tienes razon,(alfín tengo a mis marinas que feliz estoy)  
  
-porque mejor no vamos a dormir...  
  
-sí tienes razón ya que mañana no se que demonios nos hará hacer Saori ya que pues yo creo  
  
que ha de estár en sus dias...mmm... tu que dices?  
  
-Si tal vez ya que anda muy caprichosa...mejor vamos a dormir  
  
-si nn  
  
Los gemelos ya se dirígian a su habitación, pero el chico quien se encontraba adentro no sabía   
  
que hacer...  
  
-Ah! ya sé me ocultaré aquí mismo en el compartimiento secreto donde se encontraba la armadura  
  
y cuando este dormidos aprovecharé y saldré de aquí con rumbo a la casa de Cancer...jajajaja  
  
y esos tontos no sabrán ni que pasó aquí...  
  
El chico se ocultó y segundos mas tarde en la habitacón entrarón Saga y Kannon quienes se pre-  
  
paraban a dormir y colocarón a las figuritas en sus pedestales para exhibición y durmieron   
  
alfín felices en sus camas despues de haber hecho remodelaciones en el templo de Athena donde  
  
Saori los tenía limpiando...  
  
-nn al fín podré salir de aquí...jejeje   
  
-aaahhhh! pero que ven mis ojos, no puedo creerlo una armadura de marina, pero que hace aqu  
  
creía que solo poseidon tenía de estas cuidandolo a él, mmm...igual me la llevo una armadura   
  
en este santuario es como darle de nuevo la vida a athena...  
  
El chico saca otro saco (no pregunten de donde) y mete la segunda armadura, pero ya rumbo a la   
  
salida nota las figuritas que se encuentran en los pedestales...  
  
-No, no puedo creerlo; pero si es la coleccion limitada de los caballeros dorados de Athena,  
  
yo...yo...yo no los tengo solo pude conseguir a los de bronze porque los demás estaban ago-  
  
tados, y mirá estos yo ni sabia que ya estaban disponibles tambien la coleccion de las marinas  
  
de poseidon y hasta estan autográfiadas...mmm...las quiero!...las quiero!...las quiero!...  
  
El chico saca una tercera bolsa y en ella introduce las pequeñas figurillas y sale lo mas   
  
rápido de allí antes de que lo descubrán y su plan se derrumbe; así sale con rumbo a Cancer   
  
y como siempre sus "amigos" lo esperaban afuera para llevarse la armadura...  
  
-oO...señor porque trae tres bolsas...  
  
-Esque (el chico arrastraba las dos pesadas bolsas y la tercera la traía amarrada en la cin-  
  
tura) ... está vez salimos ganando una armadura por el precio de dos, consegui una marina de  
  
poseidon jejeje que les parece muchachos...  
  
-genial señor, pero si esas son las armaduras, eso que es ññU  
  
-Aaahhh!! pues esto es...es... algo que no te importa, que tambien llevarás al recinto porque  
  
lo necesito, si eso...no necesito.  
  
-deacuerdo señor...  
  
Saga y Kannon aun seguían dormidos despues de su pequeña pelea y no despertarón esa noche...  
  
Mientras nuestro chico de platinados cabellos se dirigía a la siguiente casa del santuario   
  
donde no será bien recivido por nuestro caballero de Cancer...  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado ya que a mi si me gusto...  
  
Por cierto quiero mandar un saludo y mis felicitaciones ami amiga Varda Elentari por su fic  
  
de Las idas y vueltas del amor que me gusto mucho cuando lo leí...  
  
Además de pedirles porfavor que me dejen un review nnU no sean malitos.... 


	4. Operando? o0

Bien despues de un largo descanso de vacaciones aqui está el capitulo 4 de mi fic,  
  
que espero les guste y les pido que porfavor dejen reviews ya que quisiera saber sus opiniones...  
  
deacuerdo!.... nn  
  
Tambien quiero mandar saludos a mis amigas Varda Elentari y tambien a Ale-chan por su apoyo,  
  
gracias chicas...  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
Operando? o0 ...  
  
Mientras el tiempo transcurría, el chico ya había logrado robar 4 armaduras en tan solo unas   
  
cuantas horas, pero aún le faltaba un largo camino hacía el templo de Athena...  
  
-Bien ahora que tengo las armaduras de Mu, Aldebaran, Saga y Kannon; voy por la Cancer...  
  
jejeje...jajajajaja.... Esto es divertido!  
  
El chico ya frente al templo de Cancer se disponia a entrar, pero depronto desde ahí se escu-  
  
chaba una risa que daba miedo desde adentro...  
  
-jajajajajajaja...  
  
-pero que demo...mejor entro...mmm..je nnU o mejor no...(dando una media vuelta), no, no mejor  
  
si, no pienso darme por vencido ante esa tonta de Athena...  
  
Una vez ya adentro se escondió lo mejor que pudo detras de una vitrina pero no podía ver nada  
  
solo vea a...a...  
  
-Un chico?...pero, que hace?  
  
Ahí ante el se encontraba Mascara de la Muerte, quien por lo visto estaba muy ocupado, haciendo  
  
quien sabe que cosa...  
  
-jajajajajaja... sí, así es ya deberías estar muerto, no vez que ya te saque cada organo de  
  
tu cuerpo, oh! pero que veo, aun no te saco el corazón; lo más importante es todo un reto!  
  
-Pero que demonios hace este...ya decia yo que es rarito nnU, ademas de que mira nada más la  
  
decoración... es deprimente y deplorable... que miedo!  
  
-Ja! Te quitaré el corazón!...jejejeje  
  
Al chico de cabellos platinados se le erizó la piel al escuchar dichas palabras del santo de  
  
Cáncer, ya que pensaba que sí lo encontraba merodeando en su casa talvez sería a el a quién   
  
le sacará el corazón. Así se movió rápido por toda la casa en busca de la armadura mientras   
  
santo estuviera ocupado...mientras revisaba el templo pensaba en...  
  
-Y de que demonios me preocupó sí yo soy.....y no pueden hacerme nada estos caballeritos de   
  
segunda....ja!  
  
Pero depronto despues de haber revisado el templo entero descubrió que no se encontraba ah  
  
así que miró atrás para ver el unico lugar en el que no había revisado "la sala" donde aun   
  
se encontraba nuestro santo de Cáncer....  
  
-Genial...ahora tengo que ver que hace el psicotico de Mascara uuU  
  
El chico se dirigió a la sala y se arrastro hasta llegar debajo de la mesa y ahí pudo   
  
observar la armadura en todo su explendor, pero solo habia un pequeño problema...  
  
-Que??? ya son las 2:ooam y aun la trae puesta... pero que piensa este sujeto.  
  
En efecto nuestro santo se había entretenido tanto en su trabajo que ni se dió cuenta de que  
  
ya era muy tarde y debería dormir...  
  
-Ya casí termino nn...  
  
-Que miedo... deseguro esta destazando a su victima, y que tal si es un dios, que tal si Athena  
  
le dió a Poseidon para que jugara con el o talvez en su letanía decidio darle a Ades ya que  
  
se de muy buena fuente que ella lo odia, bueno diganme quien en su sano juicio no, pero bueno...  
  
-zzzzzz....(zumbido)  
  
-Oh! no volví a perder.... este estupido juego no sirve (lo movia Mascara de un lado a otro)  
  
-Que?... pero que demo...? Oo Operando!  
  
-Yo pienso que ha de estar roto, si eso debe de ser ya que el gendioso Mascara de la Muerte   
  
nunca pierde, si ha de ser eso...jajajajaja  
  
-Oo Pero este tipo esta loco...jejejeje..  
  
-Wow! ya es muy tarde y ni me di cuenta, es que mañana tengo la revancha con Aioria y no   
  
quiero perder... pero que digo claro que no, no porque Aioria me alla ganado 25 veces y yo   
  
solo gané 3 quiere decir que soy un loser...verdad? (se decia para el mismo) uuU aaahhh!  
  
mejor ya no sigo hablando aquí solo y mejor me voy a dormir.  
  
El caballero se quitó la armadura mientras caminaba a su cama, durante el camino a esta iva   
  
dejando las partes de dicha armadura...  
  
-pero que cansado estoy... Pero mañana Aioria...mañana...  
  
El chico despues del tremendo shock que se llevó con el santo de Cáncer solo se limitó a ir   
  
atrás de él y recoger las partes de la armadura y meterlas al saco, ya que nuestro santo   
  
como estaba muy cansado ni se dió cuenta de que lo seguian....  
  
-Al fin tengo las piesas de armadura...jajajaja ya es mia...  
  
El chico salió de el templo sin nigun problema y con respecto a nuestro santo de Cáncer...  
  
..mmmm... ni cuenta se dió...jijijiji... 


	5. Una Huelga oO

Aquí Maby-chan reportandose con este Fic que bueno en verdad me he divertido mucho al hacerlo..  
  
Así como espero que ustedes se diviertan al leerlo; tambien quiero agradecer los reviews que  
  
han sido muy alentadores... epero que me sigan enviando reviews para saber su opinion...  
  
Ahora los reviews:  
  
Aiko Maxwell: gracias por tu review y es cierto M.M. no es tan malo como parece... nn...jejeje  
  
Ale-chan: tmb. gracias por tu lindo review y espero que haya más para que me des tu opinion del  
  
fic, ya verás pronto que pasará con milo, aunque si tu quieres que algo pase puedes mandarme tus ideas  
  
y las tomare encuenta... nn  
  
Varda Elentari: Espero que me sigas enviando tus reviews para saber como voy, espero que te guste este  
  
capitulo de Aioria y que te rias un buen rato...jejeje nn  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
Una Huelga... oO  
  
Como ya era costumbre de un sábado Aioria se disponia a ver una pelicula por la televisión...  
  
-Aaaaaa! genial hoy es mi día, el día de Aioria!, para hacer lo que yo quiera... y yo quiero ver  
  
la pelicula que pasarán hoy por hallmark o cine canal que no recuerdo cuál fue:  
  
será ¨Por Siempre Cenicienta¨... si, siiiii... o si no una de vaqueros o talvez una de Indiana  
  
Jones... a ver que hay.  
  
Mientras Aioria acondicionaba la sala para su gran dia frente de la televisión, nuestro chico  
  
seguia subiendo escaleras para llegar al templo de Leo.  
  
-Aaaaa! ay ya no... más escalerasya no! nnU  
  
(decia este mientras miraba abajo que sin darse cuenta se pego contra el pilar del templo)  
  
ay ay ay ay! pero que demo...? eeehh!, aaaahhh! al fin el templo de Leo... que emoción voy por  
  
la otra armadura.... jijijiji....jojojo...  
  
El chico de cabellos platinados entro en la casa con el mismo objetivo con el cuál había entra-  
  
do en la anteriores, ROBAR LAS ARMADURAS!, Así entra en el templo y empieza a revisar la sala  
  
que estaba llena de revistas, refrescos, y cuantos dulces que podrías imaginar.  
  
-Pero que sucede aquí... Acaso el caballero de Leo piensa comer todo esto hoy, a poco le al-  
  
cansa el sueldo que le paga la tacaña de Saori oO...  
  
Durante la revisión de la sala, al pasar por la televisión (atrás de el) se da cuenta de que  
  
la armadura está en un rincon de la sala; pero en el instante en que iva a robarla entra Aioria  
  
despues de traer consigo unas mantas porque la noche comenzaba a refrescar...  
  
No tubo más remedio que esconderse tras la tv.  
  
-Me esconderé aquí! siii y cuando valla al baño robaré la armadura...jejejeje...  
  
-Ya estoy en mi sillón con todo lo que necesito (mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor),  
  
ahora si a ver la pelicula (tomando el control remoto) espera que es eso!...  
  
El chico temeroso de ser descubierto cierra los ojos atras del tv.  
  
-No están mis palomitas, creo que las deje en la cocina... voy por ellas!  
  
En lo que Aioria iva por las palomitas, el chico pensó que sería una buena idea robar en ese  
  
momento la armadura, perocuando se disponia a hacerlo uno de sus pies se enredo con el cable  
  
de la tv. haciendo que se tropezará y su cabeza quedará dentro del monitor...  
  
-Pero que demo...? ahora si me descubrirán!  
  
A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Aioria que decia que le hacia falta mas mantequilla y que ya  
  
era hora de la pelicula además de que por nada del mundo se movería hoy de ese sillón.  
  
-Que haré!... Que haré...  
  
Decía el chico tomando entre sus manos los restos de lo que alguna vez fué la televisión de  
  
Aioria, Aioria quién entraba en ese instante a la sala con sus palomitas tarareando una canción  
  
muy alegre.  
  
-Eeeeehhhh! No recuerdo haber encendido la televisión, mmm... bueno no importa...!  
  
-Eeehhh! encendida o0 (pensaba el chico)...  
  
Aaaaahhhh!!! sí....  
  
Buenas Noches televidentes, este es su programa al Cabo y Digo; sí al cabo y digo que para que  
  
lo digo si ya se acabo....jejejeje.... hasta mañana...  
  
-No, eso no me gusta... mejor en el Big Brother! (Aioria cambia de canal)  
  
-Esque dejame decirte que aquella me tiene envidia porque en el reto de ayer me gané una ca-  
  
mioneta; sí lo sé...(vestido de mujer).  
  
-AAaaaahhh! (bostezo) que aburrido mejor las caricaturas! (Aioria cambia el canal)  
  
-Abuelito dime tu (canción)....  
  
(el chico corriendo por el campo con un vestidito y cabra al lado)  
  
-ay no eso no porfavor no!!! (Aioria cambia de canal), oohhh mejor la telenovela...  
  
-Oh! Martha Patricia yo te amo... no es un amor envenenado sino un amor puro y sin engaños, no  
  
ves que tu madre quiere que nos separemos...  
  
No hagas caso amor mio... (abrazando a una muñeca inflable)  
  
-Aaaahhh! mejor así... Vaya pero que real hasta parece que los tengo aquí de carne y hueso...  
  
jejejeje....  
  
-(Auch! que voy a hacer necesito pensar en algo rápido)  
  
BOLETIN... BOLETIN ESPECIAL...  
  
Este es un reportaje especial en vivo desde las afuras del santuario (mostrando un dibujo mal  
  
hecho de la casa de Aries), la diosa de la sabiduría, la diosa Athena, este reportaje es acerca  
  
de ella ya que nos hemos enterado por fuentes muy respetables (según el Shion) de que la diosa  
  
a estas alturas; despues de tantos recates heroicos por parte de sus caballeros encontra de  
  
Poseidon, Hilda de polaris...etc... Nos hemos enterado de que esta diosa, bueno disque diosa...  
  
no les paga lo suficiente a sus caballeros, en efecto así como lo escuchan, será que esta disque  
  
diosa no tendrá dinero para pagar nisiquiera el salario minimo a estos tan desafortunados ca-  
  
ballos digo caballeros... (Aioria con lagrimas en los ojos y un pañuelo en las manos... sí es  
  
cierto) nnU ... Al menos si fuera yo uno de estos caballeros yo me revelaría en contra de  
  
está tirana que deseguro se ha de estar pudriendo en dinero...  
  
Así que sí usted está viendo este noticiero, y es usted (señalando a Aioria, quien este mira al  
  
rededor y al ver que esta completamente solo se sorprende y dice ¨Quien yo¨), sí usted un caba-  
  
llero de está disque diosa, lo invitamos a que se levante en huelga...  
  
Además de llamarnos para conocer su caso...  
  
Aioria no espera más y levanta el telefono para llamar a su hermano...  
  
ring...ring...ring...ring...  
  
-Vamos hermano contesta...  
  
En vista del exito no obtenido de la contestación de su hermano este cuelga el telefono y se  
  
repite...  
  
-No claro que no... yo no haré eso encontra de Saori...  
  
-Espero que se la haya creido todo...  
  
-Mejor le cambio de canal  
  
-Está cansado de que lo estafen de que lo humillen y que le pongan apodos; que hagan con usted lo  
  
que quieran para cumplir los caprichos de una joven a quien no le importa usted en lo más minimo...  
  
Cansado de que usted solo tenga un día al año para descansar porque segun su jefe o jefa usted  
  
no desquite su sueldo... quien segun el o ella le paga demasiado para que usted holgazanehe...  
  
Pues no pierda más el tiempo... mejor compre esto es un bozal para su jefe o jefa quien creerá que  
  
es un hermoso collar de moda... llevelo ya que lo tenemos en cinco colores diferentes:  
  
Negro, Azul, Rojo, Rosa y Amarillo... y verá que en una semana notará los resultados...  
  
-Ese sería genial para Saori!... No, no en que estoy pensando claro que no!, o sí?... nnU  
  
Mejor le cambio de canal...  
  
-Huelga...huelga... huelga por los caballeros...  
  
Este es un reportaje especial desde el santuario, las personas se reunen para apoyarlos en-  
  
contra de esa diosa... que pasará... vamos a unos comerciales y regresamos...  
  
-nnU  
  
-Compre el libro: Testimonios de Dohko!  
  
DOHKO: (un muñeco maltrecho) siiii, yo lo vi todo este es mi testimonio,  
Saori no nos quiere pagar ya que dice que la fundación no tiene  
  
fondos para más... ya que yo sé que eso es una total mentira...  
  
mire señorita Laura yo por eso vine a este programa a que todo esto  
  
se aclare ya que ella es muy mala con nosotros y yo creo que nosotros  
  
desquitamos el sueldo que nos paga y realmente creo que hasta merecemos  
  
más....  
  
-Está es la puritita verdad, ese Dohko no me dijo nada...  
  
-Esto es horrible... en el siguiente programa de Laura en America trataré de que todos los  
  
caballeros den su testimonio sobre esta disque diosa de la sabiduría... por lo pronto solo  
  
limitese a comprar el libro de: TESTIMONIOS DE DOHKO!  
  
-En verdad no puedo creerlo... Dohko! nnU  
  
Aioria se levanta de su sillón y con todas sus fuerzas grita...  
  
-Pues sí todos se ponen en huelga, pues yo no me quedaré atras iré a hacer mis pancartas para  
  
está gran huelga que va a empezar, así alfin podré comprar ese anillo que le prometí a Marin  
  
hace como 3 meses...jejejeje.... nn siiiiiiiiiiii...  
  
Aioria se dirigia a su recamara para buscar lo necesario para hacer las pancartas e ir a manifestar  
  
la huelga por el dinero que segun el era merecido de ello...  
  
el chico de cabellos platinados salió de atrás de la tv. y seco su sudor con un pañuelo que  
  
traia en la bolsa trasera del pantalón.  
  
-jejejeje... ahora si a lo que venía, fue tan fácil engañar a ese tonto de Aioria, jejejeje...  
  
ahora la armadura será mia... jejejeje...jajajaja....  
  
El chico tomo la armadura para meterla en el saco y llevarla junto con las demás, ya que este plan  
  
es perfecto, tan perfecto que nadie, nadie lo adivinará jamas, bueno hasta que yo lo quiera...jajaja..  
  
-Subditos!...subditos!...  
  
-Aqui estamos señor...  
  
-Quiero que te la lleves con las demás y nos veremos hasta la proxima casa, deacuerdo...  
  
-Deacuerdo señor!  
  
Mientras Aioria en su disque día libre se encontraba haciendo sus pancartas para la huelga,  
  
no se dió cuenta de que su armadura fué robada y que lu ladrón ya se dirigia a la casa de  
  
Virgo...  
  
-(Aioria) lalalalala... haré mi huelga perfecta...  
  
como lo dice la televisión....  
  
P.D. dejen reviews  
  
Maby-chan 


	6. El Buda Falso uu

Espero que tambien este capitulo les guste, y gracias a los lectores de este fic y pliz  
  
dejes sus reviews...  
  
Maby-chan  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
El Buda Falso... oO  
  
Shaka adentro del templo de virgo se encontraba como siempre, sí... meditando...  
  
El chico quien ya estaba dentro de el templo de Virgo, miró al caballero, quien estaba en  
  
posición de loto en medio de la sala.  
  
-Peroque demo...? que hace este hombre, se que el medita mucho pero esto es exagerado, ya que  
  
ya es muy tarde...  
  
Depronto en la cara de shaka se veia un globo de aire proveniente de la nariz...  
  
-Está dormido... nnU  
  
Shaka en ese momento desperto porque su cuerpo ya no le daba para más meditación...  
  
-Oh! Buda (decia el rubio) porque no me respondes...  
  
-Donde donde está la maldita armadura?  
  
-Buda... responde mis plegarias... te lo imploro y te daré lo que quieras...  
  
-Que? (el chico voltea de sorpresa e hizo que unas de las estatuas y unos rosarios se cayeran)  
  
-Buda... buda... eres tu?  
  
-mmmm... (el chico pensando) lo que sea... si lo tengo así, me sentiré libre de caminar por todo  
  
el templo de Virgo...mmmm... jejejeje...  
  
El chico se dezlizo detrás de Shaka y con su voz más gruesa que pudo sacar desde sus adentros dijo:  
  
-SHAKA!  
  
-Buda, (decia el rubio)  
  
-Sí shaka soy yo Buda...  
  
-Donde, Donde?  
  
-No Shaka, no abras los ojos, porque así me podré comunicar más fácil contigo...  
  
-Deacuerdo Buda...  
  
-Shaka dime que quieres saber... acaso la respuesta del significado de la vida, eh! shaka...  
  
-nooooooo (a la eugenio derbez), Buda esa ya me la sé...  
  
-oO.... entonces...  
  
-Buda dime... acaso alguna vez ganará México el mundial de futball?  
  
-Pues eso es... un tremendo NO Shaka... acaso tu lo crees...  
  
-Pues, pensandolo bien; mmm... no lo creo...  
  
-Shaka dime donde está la armadura de Virgo en estos momentos...  
  
-Buda dime antes... porque Saori es tan tacaña?  
  
-Shaka la verdad es porque esa disque diosa de la sabiduría es un verdadero fraude ya que ella  
  
si tiene fondos en la fundación y lo que pasa es que no quiere pagar...  
  
-Ya lo sabía...  
  
-Ahora sí shaka dime donde está la armadura...  
  
El chico quien insistia a shaka que le dijera donde estaba la armadura del Santo de Virgo...  
  
aun buscaba por todo el templo...  
  
-Pues, bien Buda... la verdad es que la tengo donde tu sabes...  
  
-Y donde es eso... oO  
  
-Pues tu sabes querido Buda... donde siempre la he puesto, donde siempre ha estado, donde tu me  
  
recomendaste...  
  
La verdad es que esta en mí jardin, aquel hermoso jardín que tu me dijiste que plantará...  
  
donde tu me dijiste que devería morir... Ahí está mi bella armadura la que esta a tu disposición  
  
Oh! Buda...  
  
-Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! y dime a mi Buda, que todo lo sé, donde está tu gran jardín...  
  
-Tú lo sabes Buda... desde donde siempre medito contigo a tu lado.  
  
-Enserio... oO  
  
-Síp... Lo que aun no entiendo es porque?  
  
El chico quien ya la había encontrado la entrada al jardín se dezlizó hasta llegar adentro  
  
y al ver el gran y hermoso jardín de shaka para Buda pensó:  
  
-Wow ... pues yo tambien quisiera morir aquí... jejejeje... es hermoso.  
  
-Buda... dime...  
  
Mientras el chico robaba la armadura... shaka seguia preguntando...  
  
-Sí dime shaka...  
  
-Dime Buda, porque no me habías hablado antes de está forma?  
  
-La verdad shaka es porque... tu... tu nunca antes me habías preguntado tan directamente las  
  
cosas... Así que a la proxima vez que quieras saber algo mejor pregunta primero y luego haces  
  
tu meditación y plegarías, deacuerdo...  
  
Antes de que shaka contestará, el chico ya tenia la armadura y se disponia a salir del templo  
  
del santo de Virgo...  
  
-Gracias Buda... tu has despejado mis dudas...  
  
El chico apunto de salir del templo de Virgo cuando voltea y le dice a shaka quien aun se encontraba  
  
en pose de meditación:  
  
-Oh! y Shaka otra cosa antes de que se me olvide....  
  
Shaka tomate un día libre, te lo mereces...  
  
-Oh!... sí buda como tu ordenes...  
  
Cunado el santo de virgo abrió los ojos el chico ya no se encontraba ahí, sino rumbo al templo  
  
de libra y teniendo en su poder la armadura de Virgo...  
  
-jejejejeje... ya tengo otra más para llevar acabo mi plan...  
  
muy pronto las tendré todas y mi plan estará completo... jajajajaja..... 


End file.
